Robo-mance
Robo-mance is episode 12a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Dollarnator is upset due to not having something special like everyone else, until he falls madly in love with Oz's new security robot, Julie Android. Fanboy and Chum Chum encourage Dollarnator to impress her, but Julie is more serious than just a very sweet security guard. Plot Dollarnator slumps to the ground near the Frosty Mart, with a blue screen and is upset. He watches Chuggy give a valentine to Yo, then Fanboy and Chum Chum come out having no care in the world to ruin their day. After several attempts to get Fanboy and Chum Chum to notice him, Dollarnator's blue screen is discovered by Fanboy as he wonders what's wrong. Dollarnator tells them everyone has something special to share their lives with, but him. He longs to have a girl he can grow up with and start a family with. Chum Chum knows the one thing that would cheer him up: comics. Later at Oz Comix, Fanboy tries to find a comic for Dollarnator, but they constantly keep getting taken away by a female robot. Oz introduces her as Julie Android, his new robot librarian and collection curator. Julie follows orders by Oz, such as predicting that Fanboy and Chum Chum will cause irreversible damage and organizing Oz's action figures by size and portioncy of weapon. Fanboy is mad at Oz due to the fact his store will be highly organized and guarded by some robot libraian who makes them quiet all the time and clean up after themselves. They decide to depart for a real library, and even add that it smells funny. Dollarnator does not depart with F&C, stating his breath is taken away and he is in Love Mode. He tells the boys that he likes Julie, and Fanboy knew it's Dollarnator's chance to talk to her. But just as Julie approaches, Dollarnator gets nervous and sheilds himself right before Julie can see him. Dollarnator says he's too shy to talk to her. Chum Chum lets Fanboy know they need to bring him out of his shell and they sing Robo-mance, showing him everything he can do to impress Julie. After the song, Dollarnator has spring in his step and even has springs in his feet, due to the song giving him courage. He then shows the boys a small box, he found. Chum Chum wonders where he got it, and Dollarnator says it's a gift to get Julie to go out with him. Dollarnator finds Julie at Oz Comix, to which Julie doesn't know, so she scans him. Dollarnator asks her if she could go out with him and opens the little box showing a ring. Julie scans the ring and lets off an alarm. Dollarnator thinks she liked it and Fanboy wonders where the ring came from. It turned out that the ring came from one of Oz's collectible cereals, and Julie must protect them. She transforms into a fighting robot and starts blasting everywhere, causing Fanboy, Chum Chum and Dollarnator to run for cover. Oz arrives to find the three hiding from Julie, and Fanboy tells him to stop her. Oz says he can't, because he programmed her so that if a collectable were threatened, she would destroy the perpetrator by any means necessary. Dollarnator stares at his ring, thinking the answer is love. He goes up to Julie and distrats her with a pep talk about romance, even adding that robots shoot with their hair in the future. He then uses a laser to blast her, sending her flying into the wall making her power down. Everyone celebrates, but Dollarnator is sad again, due to destroying his girlfriend. Suddenly, a female robot from Oz's vision from earlier enters the shop. She introduces herself as the future Mrs. Dollarnator. She says that "Fanman" (Fanboy) is the one who invented her in the future and programmed her to return to the present and scoop her cuddlenator off his feet. Mrs. Dollarnator tells Dollarnator if he wants to marry her and have true love, and, due to encouragement from Fanboy, Chum Chum and Oz, Dollarnator accepts. Mrs. Dollarnator says goodbye to Fanboy, the future doctor and Chum Chum, the future president. The robot couple disappears, and Chum Chum knows they're gonna be so happy together. Julie starts talking again, saying she'll detonate in ten seconds. Oz, unknowing, thinks she came back to life. He runs over and tries to guess how many fingers he's holding. Julie counts down, but Oz thinks she's guessing the wrong number. She finally reaches one, and the boys celebrate and right before Oz could say more, Julie explodes, ending the episode. Transcript Songs *''Robo-mance (song)'' Gallery Trivia *Gags in this episode: **Dollarnator saying "Sigh." **Julie taking things away from Fanboy. **Julie making beeping sounds. *This episode might take place on Valentine's Day, as we see Chuggy give a valentine to Yo at the begining of the episode. *First episode to focus on Dollarnator. *This is the first episode where Dollarnator sings, not counting "Jingle Fever". *This episode features a slight cast. Most of the characters who appear have speaking roles, and very few background characters appear at the start of the episode. *During the last few lines of Robo-mance song, Chum Chum switches from playing the key-tar from right hand to left hand. This shows he's ambidextrous. *Dollarnator breaks the fourth wall by saying "Your song gave me courage." *Kyle does not make any appearances in either this episode or "Rattleskunkupine!", but his voice can be heard in the next episode. *As of this episode, Dollarnator is a husband. *This is the only episode so far that during the title card at the beginning, the supervising producer/director slide is shown before the writer/storyboard slide instead of after. References featured in the musical sequence The musical sequence to teach Dollarnator about romance features several electronic references as well as key combinations. Continuity *Fanboy is dressed as a nurse again. He was a nurse in "Pick a Nose", "The Tell-Tale Toy" and "GameBoy". *The line "Beep-beep-boop, boop-boop-beep" is a reference to "GameBoy", as Fanboy said Chimp Chomp went Beep-beep-boop, but Boog corrected him and said Chimp Chomp went Boop-boop-beep. The same thing happened in "The Frosty Bus," but Chum Chum made a "beep beep boop" noise instead. *Fanboy has been referred by Mrs. Dollarnator as "Fanman", which was also the name of the old hero Fanboy and Chum Chum were fans of in the pilot short. *Third episode to have a romance theme ("Fanboyfriend", "Moppy Dearest"). *Third time the school nurses's office is seen ("Pick a Nose", "The Big Bopper"). *Second time Dollarnator has a glitch or something weird ("Jingle Fever"). *Second time the Frosty Mart appears, but does not feature Lenny and Boog ("The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy"). *Fanboy wasn't addressed by name the entire episode, although he was referred to as "Fanman" by Mrs. Dollarnator. *Second time Chum Chum wears a chef's hat ("Risky Brizness"). *Second episode where the Fanlair interior only appears as a cameo in a song. ("Separation Anxiety"). Goofs *Before the Robo-mance song starts, Dollarnator is near the door, but later when Chum Chum sings "Can you hear her little motor run?" Dollarnator is near a rack of dolls. It's possible he moved before the song began. *During the song Robo-mance: **When F&C sing "Beep-beep-boop, boop-boop-beep" Dollarnator is seen sleeping, but in the next shot, he is awake, despite the next line is about him sleeping. **In the last scene of the song, it shows Dollarnator and Julie along with Fanboy, Chum Chum and their family watching the fireworks inside. When the camera zooms out and the background goes to black, a fence appears around the couch out of nowhere. *Some descriptions mistake the fact Dollarnator was sad was that he broke up with a video game. *When Julie says "User unknown" her mouth doesn't move at all. Allusions *'Tarzan' - At the beginning of the song Robo-mance, Fanboy presses the cash register's buttons in rhythm to the beat of the music. This is the same as when the song Trashin' the Camp starts, as Terk presses the typewriter's keys in time with the music. *'Lady and the Tramp' - When Fanboy comes in as a chef in the dinner scene of the song, he looks a lot like Joe. Also, Dollarnator and Julie reenact the ""spaghetti kiss". *'Star Wars'- Julie Android was holding three light sabers, when she is preparing to fight, just like General Grievous is holding two light sabers, when he is preparing to fight. *'Pac-Man' - Dollarnator and Ms. Dollarnator make a reference to Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man. *'Android' - Julie Android's last name is a reference to the device. Although an android is just another word for a robot. * '''Julie Andrews- '''Julie Android's name seems to be a pun on the actress's name. *"Hommina hommina hommina" is Ralph Kramden's catch phrase in the TV show "The Honeymooners". Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Jeff Bennett as Dollarnator *Josh Duhamel as Oz *Vanessa Marshall as Julie Android, Mrs. Dollarnator Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Dollarnator